A coups de griffes
by Mysthe
Summary: Milo rencontre Shaina, et est intéressé par la jeune femme fougueuse, très intéressé... Pour public averti. One shot.


_**Pour A.**_

_**.**_

_Warning : érotique, un peu SM par moment (même si ça ne dépasse pas les griffures)_

_Cette histoire m'a été demandée par une amie qui est fan du pairing Milo x Shaina. Comme je sais qu'elle n'aime pas Milo en blond, disons qu'il est passé chez le coiffeur se teindre les cheveux en bruns. ^^; Notre Italienne est par contre toujours brune. :)_

_._

La jeune fille était perdue.  
Althea avait voulu aller dans un coin du village qu'elle ne connaissait pas, à la recherche de l'échoppe de vins. C'était bientôt l'anniversaire de son amie, et elle voulait lui offrir un cadeau. Madgie n'aimait pas les bijoux, et autre fanfreluches. Elles auraient eu droit aux armes, Madgie aurait aimé une dague mais puisque la loi d'Athéna l'interdisait, elle avait opté pour du vin quand Althea était venue en rougissant lui demander ce qu'elle désirait. Mais la boutique était dans une partie du village loin de leur camp d'entraînement et Althea ne trouvait pas le bon chemin.  
Il faisait chaud dans cette après-midi, et la sueur commençait à glisser en gouttes salées sous son masque. Elle sentait son chignon serré commencer à torsader sous l'humidité de son crâne. Mais où était la boutique ?

En tournant au coin d'une rue, elle heurta un passant.  
« Ohé jeune fille, regardez où vous allez ! », protesta-t-il.  
Elle releva la tête pour voir un homme musclé, une main sur les hanches, qui posait son regard clair sur elle. Althea bredouilla des excuses et commença à s'éloigner rapidement de lui.  
« Vous êtes perdue, non ? », l'interrompit-il.  
Elle acquiesça du menton.  
« Je cherche la boutique de vin…  
– Ah, _Chez Dion_ ! Vous n'êtes plus très loin. »  
Il se rapprocha d'elle.  
« Allez venez, je vais vous montrer le chemin, proposa-t-il.  
– Je ne veux pas vous déranger, protesta-t-elle.  
– Ah ces jeunes gens ! », soupira-t-il.  
Il avança et se retourna vers elle en souriant. Timidement, elle le suivit.

Le liquide était rouge et semblait voluptueux dans le verre alors que Dion l'agitait.  
« Vous voyez, c'est un vin rond en bouche, aux accents de framboise. Votre fiancée a-do-re-ra », s'exclama-t-il en exagérant les mots.  
Althea agrandit les yeux derrière son masque, rien que l'odeur suave lui semblait parfaite.  
« Je prends, je prends ! », s'enthousiasma-t-elle.  
Dion rit en se tournant vers l'étranger qui avait escorté Althea :  
« Tu m'amènes des clientes connaisseuses maintenant Milo ! »  
Le susnommé rit en retour derrière son poing.  
« Tout client est un connaisseur pour toi, non Dion ?  
– Surtout s'ils suivent mes conseils ! », se récria l'échoppier en agitant les mains en éventail.  
Il prit une bouteille du vin qu'Althea avait choisi et la glissa dans un panier en osier en forme de bombonne. Elle lui tendit des drachmes et il lui rendit la monnaie avec révérence outrageuse. Milo rit à nouveau et demanda à la jeune fille :  
« Tu sais comment rentrer ?  
– Pas trop… », avoua-t-elle, embarrassée.  
Il secoua sa chevelure brune en haussant les épaules.  
« Je vais donc continuer à te guider… Au revoir Dion ! », rajouta-t-il en levant le bras vers l'échoppier en sortant de la boutique.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et les rues s'étaient peuplées, le soleil moins haut chauffant moins. Althea restait silencieuse. Madgie serait contente mais leur maître… Certes elle avait donné une heure à Althea pour sa sortie, mais en se perdant la jeune fille y avait passé l'après-midi.  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Milo. Vous tremblez.  
– Shaina… Elle sera furieuse.  
– Shaina ?, répéta Milo. Qui est-ce ?  
– Mon maître. Je ne devais pas rester absente si longtemps. »  
Milo haussa les épaules en continuant à la guider. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Du moins le crut-il jusqu'au moment d'arriver.  
Une furie brune fonça sur la jeune fille, saisissant son bras avec poigne. Elle disait des choses peu polies et peu délicates, avivant violemment l'intérêt de Milo. Derrière, une jeune fille rousse tentait de protester et de soutenir la cause de son amie, en vain.  
La furie brune tendit un ongle accusateur vers Milo :  
« Et depuis quand un chevalier de rang aide-t-il les élèves à désobéir ? »  
Il haussa juste les sourcils.  
« Je me contente de la raccompagner. Pour le reste… »  
La furie brune le toisa. Puis elle saisit le bras d'Althea et la ramena dans le camp. Une minuscule médaille tomba de sa poche sans qu'elle ne le voie, et la furie disparut des yeux de Milo.  
Ce dernier se pencha et ramassa le pendentif. L'amie d'Althea, la rouquine, tendit la main vers Milo :  
« Donnez-le moi, je le rendrai à Shaina. »  
Milo observa la médaille. Elle était en or, avec une vierge à l'enfant ciselée finement dessus. Au dos, une date était gravée. Il sourit en la serrant dans sa main.  
« Désolé jeune fille, répliqua-t-il. Si… Shaina veut la reprendre, qu'elle vienne me voir. Elle sait de réputation où me trouver ! »  
Il partit en riant. La vigueur de cette femme l'intéressait, sa colère avait un parfum excitant qu'il souhaitait goûter. Oui, elle viendrait…

.

Les pas étaient rapides et résonnaient dans tout le temple.  
« Où est-elle ? », ragea Shaina.  
Milo vint vers l'origine du bruit, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Elle était venue…  
Il avait laissé pour consigne de la laisser passer jusqu'à son temple, qu'il l'attendait, et elle était là, silhouette mince et vibrant de colère, oh qu'il voulait s'abreuver de son courroux !  
Elle se rapprocha vivement, et sans que Milo n'ait vu venir le mouvement, il se retrouva griffé, blessure légère et piquante. Il porta la main à son visage et regarda ses doigts légèrement rougis du sang de la plaie. Il sourit en sortant le pendentif de sa poche et le tint par la chaîne.  
« Serait-ce ceci que tu es venue chercher ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.  
Il l'entendit vitupérer, et un nouveau coup de griffe frappa son ventre.  
« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux alors ! », déclara-t-il en suçant les mots.  
Il bloqua un troisième coup qu'elle se préparait à envoyer.  
« Tu as un cosmos impressionnant pour un Chevalier d'Argent, mais crois-tu que cela m'impressionne ?, sourit-il.  
– Ma médaille… Rends-la moi », finit-elle par articuler.  
Il remonta la chaîne dans sa paume et regarda pensivement le pendentif.  
« Je suppose que cela a une valeur sentimentale… Bien, se décida-t-il, je serai bon seigneur, et pour te remercier d'avoir égayé ma soirée, je vais te la rendre. »  
Il se rapprocha de Shaina et posa la médaille dans sa main. Elle frémit imperceptiblement en plongeant le pendentif dans sa poche.  
« Egayer ta soirée ? Un combat ?, demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête vers lui.  
– Avec un bon adversaire, c'est toujours un plaisir », rit-il.  
Il lui tourna le dos en s'éloignant.

« Attends ! »  
Shaina vint vers lui.  
« Tu sais ce que tu es ? », questionna-t-elle.  
Le soleil couchant glissait des reflets rouges dans ses cheveux, et ils semblaient habités d'une flamme divine. Milo agita la tête négativement.  
« Une pourriture ! », s'exclama-t-elle en le giflant si fort qu'il en tomba à terre.  
Elle alla au-dessus de lui, posant un pied de chaque côté de ses hanches.  
« Tu voles une chose que tu devines précieuse juste pour me faire venir ici ! »  
Elle s'agenouilla sur lui en le frappant à nouveau. Milo sentit son corps se durcir alors que le bassin de Shaina s'asseyait sur le sien, se frottant involontairement contre lui. Il l'entendit jurer.  
« Comme si je ne l'avais pas deviné… », murmura-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses épaules.  
Elle le regarda un instant et détacha l'écharpe qui serrait sa taille. Elle se servit du tissu pour aveugler Milo en le serrant autour de son crâne.  
« Si tu le détaches, tu es un homme mort, chuchota-t-elle. Suis-je claire ? »  
Milo opina, se sentant plus rigide que jamais contre le corps tiède.  
Il entendit un bruit métallique de quelque chose qu'on posait sur les dalles puis une langue chaude envahit sa bouche. Son masque, elle avait ôté son masque. Elle l'embrassait avec avidité, goûtant chacune de ses papilles, caressant la muqueuse avide de la sienne. Milo se sentit envahi par le désir. Il l'avait désirée au premier moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Jamais il n'avait pensé parvenir à ses fins. Les baisers de Shaina avaient un goût étrangement sucré, épice douce et mielleuse. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais ce moelleux caché sous le tempérament de feu l'excitait.  
Elle se décolla violemment de lui et le gifla une nouvelle fois.

« C'est cela que tu voulais ? »  
Elle remua les hanches sur lui, collant son intimité encore vêtue à son sexe tendu, les frottant à travers les habits, ondulant rapidement. Milo gémit.  
Elle planta ses griffes dans son torse.  
« Je t'interdis d'émettre le moindre son ! Tu voulais jouer ? La maîtresse de jeu, c'est moi. »  
Elle tendit les pans de son T-shirt entre ses mains, déchirant le tissu, révélant le torse musclé et sombre. Elle rit en passant ses ongles longs sur la peau, dessinant les pectoraux en éraflure légère, pinçant légèrement les mamelons. Milo ouvrit la bouche, retenant de justesse le soupir qu'il avait failli laisser passer.  
Il entendit quelque chose de léger tomber par terre, un vêtement peut-être ? La confirmation lui vint quand il sentit des petits seins se coller contre lui. Ils étaient fermes, la peau douce. Shaina passa ses tétons dressés contre les siens, remuant doucement la poitrine pour le frôler, avant de se plaquer à lui. Elle sortit la langue et la glissa le long du torse de Milo, goûtant des lèvres sa peau, mordillant le corps solide. Ses cheveux accompagnaient le mouvement, chatouillement délicat autour du chemin des baisers. Shaina descendit sur le creux des abdominaux, s'abreuvant de la sueur fraîche qui commençait à y couler.

Milo se mordit les lèvres, contenant ses gémissements de désir. Il sentit les doigts griffus égratigner son menton :  
« Bien, tu as compris qui dirigeait les opérations, chuchotait Shaina. Tu auras droit à une récompense… »  
Elle plongea son sein droit vers la bouche de Milo qui s'ouvrit docilement. Il suça le mamelon en érection, encerclant de sa langue sa rigidité, tandis qu'il pétrissait de ses doigts la fermeté souple de la peau. Il entendit Shaina gémir alors qu'elle passait au sein gauche, l'enfonçant entre ses lèvres accueillantes. Il s'enivra de la saveur doucereuse, tétant la poitrine tendue, la laissant pénétrer en vagues sucrées au fond de sa gorge.

Shaina finit par se redresser en un parfum lacté, acidité esquissée dans la bouche du Grec.  
« Bien… », soupira-t-elle.  
Milo sentit quelle déboutonnait son jean, tirait sur la fermeture éclair. Il haussa sagement les hanches et elle glissa le pantalon le long de ses jambes, le dénudant de plus en plus. Son sexe tendu n'était plus recouvert que de son boxer, et sa délivrance le faisait pulser à la limite de la douleur.  
« Un serpent sauvage à dominer, rien de compliqué pour le Serpentaire », rit Shaina.  
Milo l'entendit ôter le reste de ses vêtements et sentit la peau lisse de ses jambes enserrer les siennes. Sa culotte mouillée frottait rapidement une de ses cuisses, alors que Shaina se masturbait dessus. Milo souffla. Ce n'était pas un son, si ?  
Les doigts acérés de Shaina plongèrent dans le boxer de Milo, enserrant le phallus érigé.  
« Serai-je indulgente ou cruelle ? », se demanda-t-elle à voix haute.  
Milo lui sourit. Il l'entendit rire et sentit qu'elle ôtait ce dernier rempart à sa nudité, se glissant entre ses jambes.  
Elle caressa de ses griffes le pénis en érection, plantant un ongle dans l'urètre du gland. Milo sursauta de douleur, se mordant la langue pour ne pas crier.  
« Intéressant… », chuchota Shaina.  
Elle arrondit ses lèvres sur le sexe tendu, serrant la base fermement, et plongea le goût tiède vers sa gorge, glissant la langue contre la chair salée. Elle remonta la bouche avant de rengloutir le phallus, en rythme rapide. Milo se mordit la main pour ne pas crier de plaisir alors que son corps frémissait en tentant de se vider entre les lèvres de l'Italienne. Sa bouche était un velours humide, ses joues se creusaient en succion régulière et sa langue un jouet qu'elle faisait glisser le long de la hampe.

Milo n'arriva plus à retenir un gémissement de plaisir pur. Il sentit Shaina cesser sa besogne et gronder :  
« Je t'avais dit : pas un bruit ! Je vais devoir te punir alors… »

Elle redescendit la bouche sur son sexe en érection et griffa son aine, plongeant vers les testicules dans lesquels elle planta ses ongles. Le mélange du plaisir de la fellation et de la douleur en dessous fit trembler Milo d'impressions contradictoires. Shaina continuait son ouvrage, suçant fermement le pénis. Elle retira ses ongles de la chair granuleuse, ne continuant que le va et vient de sa bouche. Milo se détendit alors que seul le désir se réinstallait dans son corps. Il expira en tendant les doigts sur la tête qu'il savait brune. Les cheveux étaient doux mais drus, épais et sauvages sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et ils crissaient alors qu'il les caressait.  
Shaina le mordit soudain, brève souffrance avant de poursuivre inlassablement sa succion douce. Milo se perdit dans les sensations, commençant à prendre un plaisir étrange dans les morsures et griffures qu'elle lui produisait par moments. Sa respiration devenait hésitante, et le sang battait dans ses tempes, au rythme de Shaina.

Il la sentit avec regret s'éloigner de lui, mais ce ne fut que pour vite sentir son sexe chaud contre le sien. Elle s'était assise sur ses cuisses, et l'humidité entre ses jambes ne laissait nul doute sur son désir. Pourquoi était-elle si humide ? S'était-elle masturbée alors qu'elle glissait son phallus dans sa bouche ? La pensée manqua de faire jouir immédiatement Milo, et ce ne fut que ses longues années d'entraînement qui le retinrent.  
Shaina haussa les hanches et plongea le pénis dressé en elle, descendant lentement sur lui. C'était un tunnel de soie mordorée, un fourreau étroit où il s'était faufilé. Milo expira. Shaina posa les mains sur le ventre ferme du Grec et balança ses hanches, faisant aller et venir Milo dans son intimité gloutonne. L'odeur laiteuse de la peau de Shaina arrivait par bouffées aux narines de Milo, sucrerie acidulée qui collait à son palais. Il tendit les mains vers les fesses rondes et musclées, les empoignant, tentant d'accélérer leur mouvement.

Shaina griffa distraitement ses abdominaux, occupée à gémir faiblement alors qu'elle faisait pénétrer le phallus plus profondément en elle. Elle se pencha sur Milo, plaquant le pénis sur sa paroi sensible, le faisant caresser le nœud gonflé de son vagin lors du va et vient en elle. Elle eut un petit cri alors que Milo heurta l'endroit sensible. Il sourit. Maintenant le bassin entre ses mains, il accéléra le mouvement, faisant attention à masser de son sexe la zone qui faisait gémir Shaina.  
Il sentait le tunnel duveteux s'humidifier de plus en plus, et le corps de Shaina se rigidifiait, à la limite de la crampe, son souffle sucré accroché au plaisir qui gonflait dans son sexe. Elle ouvrait la bouche en plaintes non articulées, tendant les mollets vers l'arrière. Puis soudain le plaisir l'envahit et son corps tressauta en orgasme humide sur Milo, spasmes musclés qui manquèrent de le faire jouir lui aussi.

Le corps de Shaina s'écroula sur lui, mou suite à sa satisfaction. Plusieurs pensées traversèrent Milo. Il pouvait défaire son bandeau et voir son visage. Il pouvait continuer la pénétration, en quelques coups de rein il jouirait vite.  
Il poussa doucement le corps de la jeune femme sur le côté, la posant sur le ventre contre le sol. Les yeux toujours bandés il se pencha vers son oreille.  
« Moi aussi j'ai un aiguillon avec lequel je peux jouer », chuchota-t-il.  
Et il glissa son ongle le long de sa colonne vertébrale, griffant la peau fine jusqu'au sang. Elle gémit en creusant le dos. Milo rit. Il pétrit les fesses et les claqua, plongeant sa griffe dans leur chair à chaque coup. Elle geint doucement sous les piqures, redressant les hanches vers lui. Milo plongea alors son ongle dans le tunnel humide de son sexe, griffant son intimité. Shaina eut un petit cri. Milo tourna le doigt pour érafler le plus de surface à l'intérieur de la muqueuse, le corps de Shaina se contractant en spasmes involontaires autour de lui. Milo retira son doigt en souriant et pointa le bout de son ongle un peu plus haut vers le clitoris, glissant l'extrémité sous le capuchon. Il entendit Shaina protester en un hurlement tiède.  
« Hum… », consentit-il, reculant le doigt en une dernière griffure sur le bouton rose.

Shaina agita violemment le bassin contre lui. Milo sourit, sachant enfin comment il allait se soulager. Il pointa son sexe humide de l'orgasme de Shaina entre ses fesses, appuyant fortement, plongeant dans l'intimité inexplorée. Shaina gémit alors qu'il entrait en conquérant en elle, la plaquant par terre alors que son pénis dressé se creusait un passage en elle. Il ne laissa pas un millimètre de son corps en dehors, écartant les fesses pour la pénétrer entièrement. Elle soupira faiblement, sentant le corps gorgé pulser en elle.

Milo commença à aller et venir, ne laissant que le gland pour replonger au plus profond, adaptant l'intimité secrète à sa forme. Un plaisir étranger envahit Shaina alors que Milo continuait inlassablement ses coups de rein en elle. Il expira. C'était plus étroit encore qu'avant. Peut-être moins doux, mais si serré que chacun de ses mouvements l'emmenait au bord de l'orgasme. Shaina tremblait, des sons étranges sortant de sa bouche, graves et gargouillant. Milo accéléra, sentant que son corps ne supporterait plus longtemps le déni de l'orgasme qu'il recherchait tant. Shaina se contracta brutalement, en petit sursauts qui se prolongèrent en spasmes suçant entre ses fesses. Milo ne pensa plus. Il sentit son corps se raidir, et une onde de plaisir explosa en lui, s'échappant de son sexe plongé en Shaina, liquide blanc et gluant dans sa chair délicate. Il s'écroula sur le corps de la jeune femme.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques minutes, puis Shaina se tourna, faisant glisser Milo loin de son corps. Il resta allongé sur le sol, la bouche encore ouverte par l'orgasme, les muscles détendus soudain. Shaina sourit. C'était un bel homme, il n'y avait rien à y redire. Elle chercha son masque et le reposa sur son visage avant de se rhabiller. Milo ne bougeait toujours pas, s'endormant sur les dalles froides. Shaina s'agenouilla près de lui et défait le bandeau doucement. Elle le porta à sa tête. Le tissu était imprégné de l'odeur de Milo, musc aride et puissant. Cela plut à Shaina qui le renoua à sa taille. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche, le médaillon était toujours là.  
Satisfaite, Shaina repartit.

La brise de la nuit recouvrit le corps nu de Milo, le faisant frémir dans son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux. Les pierres du temple étaient souillées, le tissu de son défunt T-shirt avait été balayé par le vent un peu plus loin. Ce n'était pas sérieux. Milo s'assit.

Shaina… La reverrait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir subir une relation de ce type trop souvent, mais elle était jouissive…

Milo s'ennuyait déjà loin d'elle.


End file.
